Electricidad Morgenstern (ClaSeb)
by DeNilePrincess
Summary: Ella sentía una comunión con el inmediata, Y el la miro de forma tan comprensiva, la abrazo de forma tan protectora, tan envolvente, cálidamente e incluso posesivamente. Y ella se sentía caer en ese abrazo como cuando se cae en un pozo...por voluntad propia, como un suicida que sólo encuentra paz en el deseo de encontrar serenidad de esa forma terrible. AU
1. Chapter 1

Participo en el Reto de Apertura: Mi Personaje Favorito. Es una historia Sebastian&Clary.

Decidí continuarla por peticiones y porque hay muy pocos al respecto y amo a esta pareja.

Les invito a leer PUEDO MORIR MAÑANA también de mi autoría y de esta saga, besos!

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes son obra de Cassandra Clare.

"ELECTRICIDAD"

.

.

.

[What If (¿Y si...?) - Cuando Clary llego a Idris a buscar a Jace, hubiese sido recibida por todos con agrado y no no alcanzo a subir las escaleras para encontrar al chico de cabellos tocados por el sol besandose con otra, no, solo podía sentir simpatía por el nuevo y encantador Sebastián.]

Le habían dicho que Idris era bella, Alacante era sin duda la gema de esa corona y Clary se sentía en un estado de ensueño, el país de los de su clase, Jace hablaba con brillo en los ojos de este sitio y no mentía...con una punzada que le pincho al corazón de tristeza pensó: "Me hubiese gustado vivir aquí, ser criada aquí"... Aun le molestaba mucho saber que su madre jugara con su mente cuando ella era pequeña, desvalida, sin poder elegir.

Después del ponerse las ropas de Amatis se sentía poderosa, ella. Clary Fray...caminado por Alacante con un atuendo de cazadora de sombras que le quedaba a la perfección, ¡Wow! .Era como si de pronto hubiera recuperado lo que sabia legítimamente era suyo. Ya no era ni sería nunca la chica mundana regular, que sólo destacaba por ser pelirroja, y sólo la hacia especial su forma de dibujar, no, ella...verdaderamente era especial, pero nunca lo había comprendido tan claramente como ahora, en tacones y cuero de cazadora de sombras caminando por Alacante.

Iba caminando lentamente en las calles como palpándolas y reconociéndolas con avidez y respeto, contemplando todo y no paso desapercibida para los habitantes de la ciudad, -Es una chica nueva, no recuerdo haberla visto aquí nunca...tengo memoria para las chicas lindas- Clary escucho que lo dijo una voz masculina y juvenil de un chico tras ella.

Ella sólo sonrió un poco.

De pronto vio a Izzy con Max y con Alec caminando hacia ella, el último le dirigió una mirada gélida pero Izzy se acérco y la abrazo. Sonrió desde que la vio -No cabe duda de que te he subestimado chica- Le decía Izzy.

Clary volvió a sonreír, - Sabes porque he venido.- (O por quien) pensó.

Alec sonrió pero a Clary por algún motivo no le gusto su sonrísa, sintió a Izzy tensarse bajo su abrazo.

- Creo que alguien debería presentarme- Dijo una voz tras ellos. Era una voz masculina, joven, suave y encantadora.

Y se encontró con sus ojos. Algo dentro de ella cayo en su sitio, como un puzzle, hizo click. Nuevamente, cosas estaban cayendo en su sitio en su mente, sin Magnus, sin su madre, sin Jace, sin los hermanos silenciosos, sólo su instinto, sólo la voz en su interior y lo que le decían sus entrañas. Podía pensar y sentirlo todo plenamente por primera vez.

El se adelantó un poco y la tomo de la mano, - Oh que suaves manos - beso sus nudillos y se presentó como Sebastián Verlac.

Cuando el hablaba y Clary lo observaba se sentía como en un letargo, todo importaba y nada, como en cámara lenta,- ...que sensación tan extraña.- Sin embargo algo en el era familiar, era tan natural para ella. Y era obvio que el sentimiento era mutuo. Comenzó a correr entre ellos de forma muda e intensa una corriente que los unía, Clary lo sentía.

-¿ Me permites mostrarte la ciudad?- Dijo el de la nada y de forma amable y atrevida.

Izzy y Alec lo miraron como un descarado pero no dijeron nada. Clary los vio tensos pero ninguno se opuso. Y ella ...a decir verdad no quería oponerse.

Sebastián le extendió el brazo en un gesto caballeroso y formal y Clary dubitativa pero sonriente lo tomo mirándolo a los ojos. Como evitarlo? Seguiría todos sus instintos esta vez, esta vez, sólo importaban sus decisiones y pensamientos, sería fiel a ella misma.

Sebastián sonrió y volteo a mirar a los demás, tomando en control de la situación les dijo, - Regresaremos en unos instantes.-

Clary se sintió culpable, pero había roto ya tantas reglas, que no le vio mayor trascendencia que la obvia, no había sentido esta química con nadie. Y agradeció que el hablara porque no se sentía de ánimos para entregar explicaciones a los demás, la situación en sí misma era bastante incómoda.

Si le atraía, eso no podía negarse, le gustaba pero de forma distinta a como le atraía Jace. Se sentía una especie de electricidad cuando se miraban. Caminaron por la ciudad y el le mostró los puntos más relevantes, siempre con voz suave, siempre un caballero.

Ella sentía una comunión con el inmediata, como si estuviera...segura, siempre. Le contó lo que ocurría el porque había ido y que necesitaba ayuda. Y el la miro de forma tan comprensiva, la abrazo de forma tan protectora, tan envolvente, cálidamente e incluso posesivamente. Y ella se sentía caer en ese abrazo como cuando se cae en un pozo...por voluntad propia, como un suicida que sólo encuentra paz en el deseo de encontrar serenidad de esa forma terrible.

.

.

.

Alec cargaba a Max y le daba vueltas mientras ambos reían, sus cabellos brillaban en contraste con el sol y pensó que era un momento de fotografía amaba muchísimo a su hermanito, Izzy los miraba con felicidad pero se sentía nerviosa porque Clary estaba sola con Sebastián, algo en el simplemente no se sentía muy bien, aunque no sabía muy bien que era.

Súbitamente el cazador de sombras con la lengua y movimientos más rápidos de Idris llego. Echo su rubio cabello hacia atrás en un movimiento sexy sin intención y los miro con exasperación. - ¿Donde han estado?-

-Esperamos a Clary- Dijo Izzy mientras sacaba un espejo portátil y se retocaba el labial.

Alec sonrió y dijo -Esta de paseo con ese chico Sebastián-.

Jace se congeló, congeló su sonrisa y sus facciones cobraron pose de alerta.


	2. Chapter 2

-La vida no es significado, la vida es deseo.-

**ELECTRICIDAD**

**CAPITULO 2**

.

.

Clary y Sebastián llegaron hasta la escena en la que se besaran frente a la casa hecha cenizas que este le mostrará ella sintió en ese beso...electricidad, en cada roce de sus bocas, en cada intercambio de energía hambrienta, todo el beso eran caricias, el acariciaba sus labios con los suyos, los succionaba y tomaba haciéndola sentir en el paraíso, en uno que no estaba prohibido,( pues hasta donde ella sabía era Jace el que era su hermano). Fue después de ese beso que el la abrazo y acuno en su pecho y ella se lo permitió. Giró su mentón hacia el. Y el comenzó a hablar con su voz ligeramente más ronca pero firme, su aura era autoritaria y dominante.

- Se que esto suena, atropellado y tal vez...atrevido, pero me gustas Clary Fray, y si no tienes otro comprimiso, me gustaría que me permitas cortejarte, con la finalidad de alguna vez llamarte mía, mi novia...quiero que sientas el calor que me provocas hasta el fondo de tu alma, que me permitas ser de ti, para amarte hasta le eternidad si me lo permites...ese es mi mayor anhelo-

Ella se estremeció, pero, finalmente ya no tenía nada que perder...y tenía que intentarlo, con alguien más, con alguien diferente, tampoco quería seguir hiriendo a Simón. Jace no tardaría en encontrar a alguien, por muy dolorosa que le resultará la idea, era tan encantador...oh maldición deja de pensar en el!

- Si, si me gustaría- Lo jalo de las ropas y lo beso de nuevo. Entregandose a ese campo magnético nuevamente.

Su paseo en caballo a pesar del paisaje de cenizas y muerte era lo más sensual que Clary hubiera vivido nunca, si, su historia con Jace era romántica y trágica sentía que la rompía y unía por dentro al mismo tiempo y cuando se concentraba en ello hasta respirar le era difícil.

Pero parecía que juntó a Sebastián todo era tan fácil...tan atrayente, algo por dentro de ella chispeaba, y se había fijado en el brillo de los ojos de el cada vez que la miraba.

Por su parte Sebastián si era consciente de que esa chica pelirroja era su hermana de sangre, su hermana ángel, y que ángel...el generalmente los despreciaba no los veía como nada particularmente bello, ni indestructible. Pero ella, ella si que era especial, y angelical, su cabello era tan suave, olía a feminidad pura y casta, era como ver arder la zarza de fuego cuando se contemplaba ondear en el viento, lo que sentía con ella, lo ponía todo inspirado y poético, le recordaba los versículos de la Biblia y quería recitárselos mientras la besaba, quería imprimir en su piel cada huella dactilar de sus dedos, formar runas con sus uñas que fueran permanentes, runas que le gritarán al mundo y a ella misma, que le pertenecía que no existía ni era posible o concebible otra realidad. Ella sólo debía enterarse de la verdad, a su tiempo, cuando fuera conveniente, cuando ella por fin...entendiera.

Demasiado pronto para el gusto de los dos estaban ya llegando con los Lighwood, Jace se encontraba en la orilla de la ventana del segundo nivel contemplando la calle como si fuera lo más interesante y complicado que haya visto en mucho tiempo, agazapado al pendiente de la llegada de Clary, no podía ni quería contenerse. Giraba entre sus dedos su cuchillo Serafín y sentía como si todos sus músculos fueran tensos nudos. Alec se había burlado de el toda la tarde e Izzy lo había mirado con lástima, pero que importaba, poco importaba realmente después de que había sabido la verdad, poco y al mismo tiempo todo.

Escucho los golpecitos de los pasos del caballo, y después los observo llegar.

Si el chico Rubio se hubiera visto al espejo habría notado sus ámbares ojos oscurecer en cólera, se arqueó ligeramente hacia el frente y sus dedos comenzaron a bajar el ritmo sobre su cuchillo.

.

.

.

Nephilims! Déjenme escucharlos!


	3. Chapter 3

**Electricidad **

**Capitulo 3**

N.A.- Ok chicos ahora si nos saldremos por completo del canon, lo comento por aquellos que esperan que todo continúe en secuencia. No será así. Lose muy corto, pero espero lo sigan y me dejen un review. Besos.

.

.

.

Ellos venían tomados de la mano, y había algo oscuro al siquiera observar la escena, la cual le causó un dolor profundo en los costados, sentía que no podía respirar. Ese chico le había robado a Clary, a su Clary, la que aunque su amor era imposible se suponía que de cualquier forma lo amaba, [-que diablos había ocurrido!- ]Sentía tanta ira dentro que se encontraba tensando cada músculo de su cuerpo por no poder dejarla salir, cuando recordó oportunamente que ella se suponía era su hermana, y como hermano debía protegerla, ese era el pretexto perfecto, esa pareja tendría muchas explicaciones que rendirle...a el.

Ellos llegaron, ambos consientes de la mirada acusadora de Jace. De sus ojos escrutadores y sus celos incontenibles, raro en Jace, el generalmente se esforzaba por no ser tan transparente, ni siquiera lo había sido con Simón.

Sebastián se sentía complacido, había algo que le había ganado y quitado al niño de oro, al favorito de su padre. Era de el, sería de el por siempre como lo era por derecho. Ella lo sabía, lo sentía como el, estaban hechos para estar juntos y nadie nunca podría apartarlos de su destino. El no lo permitiría. Mataría por eso.

Jace bajo de un salto, y les dijo abiertamente en tono cínico.  
>- Has estado ocupada Clary.-<br>- No veo que eso te incumba- le contesto Sebastian  
>- Me incumbe porque es mi hermana- Jace casi escupió la última palabra. Pero tenía que decirla, tenía que hacerlo.<br>Dentro de la casa Alec podía sentir dentro la ira desbordante de su parabatai, y negó con la cabeza. Jace no sabía lo que era perder, y aún en el amor había que hacerlo, el le ayudaría.  
>- Tan rápido te abalanzas a una relación? Quisiera decir que me sorprende, pero no es así...-<br>- Pues sí, tienes que conocerme bien, no hermano? Estoy ya en una relación, quiero ser feliz, no deseo siempre estar atada a un sentímiento estúpido e imposible.-  
>- Estúpido no, eso nunca. Imposible es verdad, pero nunca estúpido.-<br>- Me pierdo de algo? Si, estoy saliendo con ella, y es oficial, como su hermano, lo hago de tu conocimiento, ella es mi novia, se lo he pedido hoy...y es obvio que ella ha aceptado. - A Sebastián no le había gustado sentirse excluido por esos breves momentos.

Los dos chicos de observaron con odio no contenido, con rabia en las venas y deseo de venganza en sus almas, sólo ella estaba en medio, sólo ella se oponía y al mismo tiempo les unía, los ataba.

- No te quiero cerca de ella- Dijo Jace.- No se que sea pero no me agradas, no te apruebo para ella- le dijo arrastrando las palabras.

- No necesito que lo hagas, ella es libre...nunca fue tuya...realmente. Resígnate, hazte a la idea, estaré cerca por mucho tiempo.-

Ya estaban frente a frente a punto de irse a golpes, Clary a pesar de su pequeña estatura, los aparto con sus brazos..

De forma súbita, alarmas comenzaron a sonar, alguien había roto las barreras de protección en Alicante. Las puertas de la casa se abrieron y Alec e Izzy ya estaban afuera. Jace lanzo a Sebastian una ultima mirada de advertencia y odio, antes de que este le sonriera de medio lado y tomara a Clary de la mano para seguirlos.

Jace y sus medios hermanos corrian. Pero Izzy dio la vuelta y se regreso para cuidar de Max. Clary noto que algo brillo en los ojos de Sebastian al escucharla y verla irse, pero no dijo nada.

-Acompáñame por mi traje de batalla- Le pidió Sebastian y ella no pudo negarse, no quería.


	4. Chapter 4

_Bueno pese a que en el capítulo anterior no obtuve ningún review, aquí estoy, no soy masoquista, es mi ética como escritora, odio las historias inconclusas. Esta como todas terminara, aun nose cuando pero no dejare de escribirla, a mis lectores despistados o apurados el hecho de no recibir sus comentarios espero que no indique que no la disfruten o les agrade, me he dejado guiar también por los follows y favs, ojo que espero que algún alma agradecida me honre con su opinión, eso nunca está de más.-suspiro—Aquí va._

_._

_._

_._

Caminaban de la mano, Clary sentía el viento acariciando y azotando su cabello, veía la forma masculina y erguida de Sebastian, como se movían sus brazos al andar, podía decirse literalmente que el nacio con sangre de guerrero y todo en el lo gritaba, era un conquistador, un estratega, un semiDios, era…muy placentero de observar, y de acompañar, tenía un aroma amaderado y cítrico, fuerte y cautivador, jamás pensó que se interesaría en nadie más que Jace y pensar en Jace aún seguía siendo doloroso hasta casi hacer sangrar su memoria, ya no quería hacerlo…no ayudaría a Jace a autodestruirse a través de su amor por ella, ni a contemplarlo mientras era feliz con alguien más antes de serlo con ella, simplemente no podría soportarlo, enloquecería o se aroojaria a los pies de Jace suplicándole que no lo hiciera. Con Sebastian tal vez podría tener una vida nueva, un futuro nuevo, el no seria doloroso, el seria rojo ardiente y nuevo amanecer en su vida…el no estaba prohibido, el no era su hermano…

Sebastian entro a una casa enorme que daba la apariencia de estar abandonada, y auqnue era un sitio de espanto, simplemente ella no podía negarle nada porque verdaderamente no se sentía amenazada, se sentía segura a su lado, entraron y el chirrido de la puerta al abrirse anuncio su llegada, había una amplia sala de estar y Sebastian le inidco a Clary con una inclinación de cabeza que se sentara y lo esperara, el se enfilo a subir las escaleras. Ella lo vio/contemplo irse, pero se escucharon pasos…pasos que no provenían de arriba, venían de otra parte de la casa, rente a ella, estaba un hombre apuesto y alto que le era perversamente familiar.

-Hola Clary, soy yo, Valentine, tu padre.-

Clary quiso incorporarse en el terror, pero sentía cada musculo entumecido.

-Donde esta tu hermano-

-El fue a luchar contra ti, fue con Izzy y con Alec-

-El no luchara contra mi, no cuando sepa que tu estas de mi lado.-

-Yo no estoy de tu lado, jamás lo estaré, antes de ello, moriría, moriría lo entiendes?-

-Haz venido con…Sebastian-

Y hablando del susodicho, ya se encontraba este de pie entre Valentine y Clary, como si no quisiera tomar partido entre ambos.

Ella no podía creer que Sebastián tuviera una actitud tan relajada frente al terrorista de su padre. Y como si pudiera leer su mente, el chico de ojos negros, hablo: -Clary hice un trato con Valentine, nuestra ayuda por la vida de tu madre.-

Clary se quedo de piedra y sintió como la abandono la sangre. –La vida de mi madre?-

-Asi es en estos momentos tu madre esta en la propiedad de Valentine en Roma, debemos mudarnos cuanto antes y "cooperar con el", para que tu madre siga con vida y vuelvas a verla.-

Valentine miro a Sebastian con orgullo disimulado. –Asi es, volveremos a ser una familia.-

-Ella y yo juntos de nuevo, y mis tres hijos-

-Tres?-

Sebastian interrumpio.- Se refiere a que por ser tu novio me ve como a otro hijo-

Valentine sintió su garganta secarse y un escalofrio lo recorrio. El no sabia que Sebastian había llegado hasta ese punto, pero no podía desmentirlo frente a Clary, no lo haría, no le convenía…llegaría su momento. –Déjale una nota a tu hermano, dile que estas con nosotros y es libre de unírsenos…o será considerado enemigo y morir al igual que ellos. Que sea convincente.-

Clary camino unos pasos al despacho de esa casa y tomo un trozo de papel amarillento y viejo, cogió una pluma negra y escribió. De todas las malditas dudas en su cabeza la única seguridad que tenía era que daría la vida por su madre. Y si ella no se había casado con Luke o cualquiera tal vez aun amara al monstruo de su padre. Temía por ella, por su propia alma, por sebastian y su dulce oferta por salvar a su madre a cambio de unirse a un traidor a su linaje, en Jace cuando intentara alcanzarla. Tal vez todo se vaya al diablo, pero sabía que el amor no, el amor perduraba como el más duro diamante, aunque este fuera negro, y ahí había una mezcla de amores, el de ella por su madre, el de Valentine por Jocelyn, el de Valentine por el poder, el de Sebastian y Jace por ella.

Termino la nota y los siguió por un portal.

.

.

Jace sabía que había algo mal, la batalla era cruda pero controlable, no podía continuar, se regreso por donde llego, y corrió hacia donde ellos habían marchado, casi no demoro en encontrar la vieja casona. La puerta estaba abierta, sobre el sofá viejo y elegante descansaba una nota cuya caligrafía conocía.

_"Todo acabo, él tiene a mama, seremos una familia, esperamos te unas a nosotros hermano. Clary"_


	5. Chapter 5

Roma fue.

La segunda ciudad mas hermosa que Clary hubiese visto nunca, no era apartamento era una lujosa vivienda ubicada en la calle "Le faste di", al sur del Vaticano. El porton era de hierro negro, y al entrar se leia en una placa "Villa Fairchild" Una residencia impresionante daba paso a una hermosa piscina de aguas tan azules y cristalinas como el cielo que reflejaba, atras hacia en lado habia una caballeriza pequeña y el porche familiar era cubierto por columnas de gruesa piedra blanca. Esa casa habia sido planeada, no era coincidencia, el plan de valentine siembre habia sido este.

Teian sirvientes y habitaciones enormes, la de Clary abria un balcon hacia la caballeriza y el resto de la ciudad, la de Valentine y su madre tenia vista y balcon abierto hacia la piscina.

Sebastian estuvo siempre a su lado, tras ella, tomando su mano y acariciando su cabello, deleitandose con la cercania de la por fin a su alcance Clarissa, a su padre estos gestos nada fraternales no pasaban desapercibidos pero le parecia un precio justo a pagar por su presencia, el le habia llevado a Clary, ahora solo estaba a la espera de la noticia de los demonios de rapiña que habia enviado a por su madre a ese hospital mundano, el asesinato del licantropo seria un plus bien pagado si lo lograban, seria maravilloso pero no era prioritario, lo prioritario era mantener a Clary ahi, a la expectativa, ella ataría a Jocelyn a el de nuevo...aunque el jueguito de Jonathan era peligroso, sobre todo a la llegada de Jace y Jocelyn..., todo pendía de un hilo y al mismo tiempo su mundo cobraba forma de nuevo, como siempre debió ser, la familia Morguenstern de nuevo unida y a su lado, juntos conquistarían al mundo, y si no podían con la clave...aún. El mundo mundano era lo suficientemente agradable y tentador.

Clary accedió a su habitación, sentía sus ropas inadecuadas a tanto lujo, opulencia y suavidad...ahí se necesitaba una princesa y no una guerrera. Abrió su guardarropa y acaricio uno de los tantos vestidos de seda gruesa, azul vibrante, como ella, como lo que sentía por Sebastián, como lo que la recorria cada vez que el la tocaba, o cada vez que su padre los veía, algo vibraba...

Se lo puso, largo hasta el piso, como del siglo pasado, peino un poco su cabello y salió, si iba a quedarse ahí lo haría, cooperaría, pero quería ver a su madre, negociar sus condiciones de libertad y que pasaría cuando llegara Jace, porque ella sabía que el ya venía.

- Eres una visión...la luna estará celosa esta noche- tomo su mano y la beso, no fue un beso casto, ni malintencionado, sólo fue eso un beso, pero cada vez que el se le acercaba la tocaba y especialmente cuando la besaba, algo extraño en el cuerpo de Clary reaccionaba, esa vibración, esa electricidad era algo que jamás había sentido con nada ni nadie y esperaba que el no fuese capaz de notarlo, ni su padre, malvado y como fuere seguía siendo su padre y era vergonzoso.

Los ojos negros de Sebastián se posaron de la pálida y suave mano de Clary a su silueta, su escote nada revelador y por ello tentador, su cuello expuesto, su cabello y finalmente sus ojos, - Clary si tu supieras...si tu pudieras comprender lo mucho que tu y yo somos uno- Ella lo observo hipnotizada por su encanto. Incapaz de formular palabra alguna, en esos momentos, con esas miradas, se entregaron uno al otro, sin palabras, sin mas declaraciones, ni contacto, sólo así, con los ojos...con el alma.

- La cena, esta servida. - Interrumpió un mozo.

Sebastian nisiquiera lo miro, Ella tampoco, el extendió su brazo con gallardía y ella lo tomo, caminando a su lado, como cuando llegaron el aún conservaba puesto su traje de cazador de sombras, se veia tan Gallardo, para ella Gálvez nunca habría nada que Sebastián usara que le quedara mal, se preguntó si el pensaría lo mismo respecto a ella.

Abajo en el comedor, largo y rectangular, tan extravagante y ostentoso como frío, en la cabecera estaba sentado Valentine, de una forma tan natural que se traducia en cinismo.

Clary tomo asiento a su lado, y Sebastián frente a ella del otro lado. Los lugares estaban puestos, el primer tiempo fue servido. Alguien comenzó a tocar un instrumento de viento.

- Donde esta mama?-

- Que te ha parecido la casa Clarissa? Tu madre esta indispuestam aún tengo médicos intentando hacerla consciente. No se tocará el tema en la cena.-

Clary río, nunca había cenado con su padre, ni había sido reprendída por el, cuando. Jocelyn lo hacía, ella era rebelde. Valentine la miro como si estuviera loca. Sebastián observo la escena con precaución, agradecía a alguna fuerza superior que Clary no creciera con el cruel de Valentine, el mismo sufrió bajo su yugo y no sabía que pocision tomaría en un enfrentamiento.

- Aclarame las cosas...padre, o me iré ahora mismo y no me interesaría mas nada-

Sebastian volteo a ver a Valentíne y le advirtió con la mirada que ella no mentía.

- Tu madre está con médicos, la verás mañana temprano, cuando tu hermano Jace llegue, lo convencerás de permanecer a nuestro lado, estaremos viviendo aquí como mundanos, cubiertos de la clave y el submundo...haremos nuestra vida como una familia en el mundo mundano.-

- Mama no Accederá, Jace tampoco, porque decidiste abandonar tu cruzada contra la clave?-

- No me gusta que me cuestionen, es la primera y última vez que Responderé tus dudas idiotas, tu madre despertara pero ciertamente lo hará para permanecer a mi lado, si tu o Jace no están de acuerdo y deciden abandonarme o traicionarme les cazare para matarlos, aún controlo a los demonios, mis planes no han cambiado, sólo inverti el orden un poco, me haré más fuerte, los obligare...los obligaremos, somos una familia, la familia Morguenstern regirá a los mundanos y después...a la clave.-

- Eso es imposible- Dijo Clary aterrada.

- No lo es, me retiró el apetito me abandono, terminen de cenar y por hoy, no causen problemas- Valentine se levantó de su sitio dramáticamente, Clary no había reparado en su vestimenta hasta que lo vio alejarse...era, era...un traje rojo de cardenal.

.

.

.

Holi! Como estáis? Muchas gracias a la zuricata, Nicky Haunter, y Berex 14 por sus reviews! Les quiero!


	6. Chapter 6

-Es un traje de cardenal de la religion mundana?-

-Lo es.- le respondio Sebastian con tranquilidad.

-Pero...pero.-

-Es la unica forma de estar ocultos de la clave, y tener el tiempo suficiente de que tu madre se recupere y nos hagamos fuertes, decisiones seran tomadas, pero no hoy Clary.-

A Clary la sorprendio el temple de sebastian, el le transmitio fuerza y seguridad.

Valentine iba de salida hacia la santa sede sobre un automovil blindado y de lujo, cuando vio a Jace afuera de su casa.

Bajo el cristal y lo llamo. Jace lo observo con una mezcla de panico e ira. Dos personas comunes y corrientes se le acercaron, eran demonios, lo sujetaron para someterlo y antes de que el chico angel les quitara la vida, Valentine ya habia bajado del auto y enterrado a Jace un cuchillo serafin junto a las costillas. El chico angel gimió de dolor pero no se doblegó del todo, sin embargo cedió, pensando en Clary.

-Nunca olvides quien fue tu mentor y maestro, soy mas rápido pido que tu, siempre lo he sido y siempre lo sere.-

Los demonios trasladaron a Jace dentro de la villa. Sebastian con mucho mas experiencia que Clary percibio la presencia demoniaca y se excuso con Clary para seguir el rastro.

Clary no lo cuestiono pero aprovecho para hurgar en las habitaciones de la casa en busca de su madre.

Sebastian encontro a Jace siendo sujeto en el zotano de la casa. Sonrio ante la escena.

-Solo Valentine ademas de mi pudo haberte capturado, por supuesto ello se lo debemos a Clary.-

Jace lo observo con aparente indiferencia. Preparado para oir mas de lo que le gustaria revelar. Por estrategia.

- Vine por Clary. Tu la estas chantajeando de alguna manera estas utilizando lo que ocurre con su madre.-

- Tal vez, en tu mente eso funcione chico angel, para mi, lo único que funciona es Clary a mi lado es ya una realidad, los planes de Valentine contigo me son ajenos.-

- Mientes! Mientes!-

- Basta de tonterías si te revelas el no dudará en matar a Clary la verdad es que no la ama, tu lo sadebes, no le importo que ella creciera apartada de el. Si yo fuera tu me comportaría ...-

Jace guardo silencio.

Clary llevaba ya la mitad de la casa y no había rastro, comenzaba a irritarse y creer que todo había sido una maldita mentira de su padre.

Al salir de la habitación se encontró de frente con sebastian. - Chica curiosa.-

Ella le sonrió, sacudió su melena Peliroja para el deleite del ojinegro. - Me perdí -

- Lo dudo, pero no me importa, dime que deseas y te lo daré Clary, yo a ti, te entregaría el mundo-

- Quiero ver a mama, saber que esta bien-

- Deseo concederte eso, por eso estamos aquí, haremos todo Clary- y la abra- zo con fuerza, recorrió con el olfato su cabello y el aroma del perfume impregnado en su piel.

Clary sonrió ese magnetismo de nuevo, y lo beso, lo beso suave y tiernamente.

Sebastian enloqueció y busco profundizar el beso hasta la eternidad pero no era el momento ni el lugar, no con el estupido de Jace a unos -metros, pudiendo arruinarlo todo.

Tomo su nuca y sujeto con sus pulgares su mentón, se separó del ella, los llevo hasta sus labios presionándolos con fuerza.

- No quiero que nadie te bese nunca Clary, nadie mas que yo-

Clary lo miro a los ojos. El verde esmeralda en ellos contrataba con su cabello rojo brillante.

- Eres pecado Clary, y a tu lado yo quiero pecar siempre - le susurro.

Clary atrapo sus labios de nuevo, encerró su cuello con sus pequeños brazos y se fundieron en un beso sin ayer ni mañana, solo ellos dos.

-El cónclave será en un mes, el desea ser Papa y que Jace sea su sucesor, yo gobernaré Italia y te quiero a mi lado-

.

.

Muchas Gracias queridos reviewers!


	7. Chapter 7

_Siiii he vuelto! Lamento mucho mi tarzanza, Adoro esta saga y a esta pareja, hay historias que he visto pasar por mi mente como una pelicula, y siento que se escriben solas, y esta es una de ellas, a veces lamento no escribir tanto detalle en ella, pero la idea es tan grande y genuina que siempre soy concreta, para que sea contada. Gracias mil a suzi, NickyHaunter y kkkgsdf!Aqui va! Dejenme saber su pensamiento!_

_**El fin justifica los medios. MAQUIAVELO**_

**Electricidad Morgenstern (ClaSeb)**

_CAPITULO 8. EDITADO_

A Clary la declaracion la descoloco. Ella sentía que amaba a Sebastian pero era muy pronto pensar en una boda, ella aun era muy joven, tenia una vida por delante y quería ser independiente.

-Lo pensare.-

-Buena chica.- Y la beso de nuevo.

-Vamos, demos un paseo por Roma "La ciudad Eterna", quiero que la conozcas.-

-Bien, a donde iremos...Iglesias?-

-No, se me ocurren un par de sitios mas interesantes.-

Sebastian la llevo a la VIA APPIA era la Regina Viarum de la Roma antigua. -Aquí, a partir de los primeros siglos, se construian los mas largos laberintos de los cementerios cristianos de Roma, también subterráneos y catacumbas, La Vía Appia es la reina de las vias. Se ha conservado mas de 2000 años, de esta ciudad, es mi lugar favorito.- Le explico el joven.

-Es hermosamente tétrico...se nota que has viajado mucho.- Le decía Clary al recorrerla un escalofrió, el lugar era enorme, las catacumbas se imponían, era como un laberinto sagrado.

-Viví aquí un tiempo.-

El lugar era inmaculado, se sentía llego de historia y secretos, sus muros viejos e imponentes parecían interminables torres de arena marfilesca con calidez embriagante.

-Eres muy interesante...- Le dio ella con sinceridad.

El le sonrió -Solo deseo interesarte a ti.-

-Lo haces.-

-Entonces, cásate conmigo.-

-Sebastian...me presionas demasiado, nos conocemos apenas, yo...-

-Seremos mas fuertes, yo te daré la fuerza que necesitas, las runas de nuestra unión potenializaran nuestras capacidades, podrás defender a los tuyos sin temor a fallar, yo no soy el chico equivocado, soy, el correcto, tu lo sentiste...la electricidad entre ambos, desde que nos encontramos por vez primera.-

Clary se quedo sin habla ante el discurso de su hermano, sin saber que este lo era.

El se puso de rodillas, y ahi en la VIA APPIA saco una caja pequeña color carbón que contenía una sortija, en oro blanco, sostenía el diamante mas grande que Clary hubiera imaginado jamás. Sin saber tampoco que la joya había sido fabricada por las hadas, no por las hermanas de hierro o artesanos humanos, era única en su tipo, y tenia un poder estimulante y poderoso, también subyugante, otorgaba el peso de la voluntad de sus compañeros. Pues había sido en la noche anterior que Sebastian recogió las tres alhajas, un anillo de compromiso y dos argollas de matrimonio, al estilo mundano, donde Clary creció, las encargo desde el día en que la conoció.

Y fue el momento, el lugar, y lo que el chico de sus sueños que despertaba en ella, que dijo:

-Si.-

Por la noche, en "Villa Fairchild" donde estaban viviendo, Clary intento dormir mientras contemplaba el anillo sobre su dedo anular, era precioso. Esperaba haber tomado una decisión correcta, y súbitamente el cansancio la venció hasta caer en un pesado y profundo sueño, inconsciente de las torturas a las que Jace era sometido en el sótano. Valentine intentaba doblegar su voluntad para convertirle en un soldado fiel y dedicado. El único estorbo era su memoria...

En el despacho, Sebastian hablaba con Valentine. Este estaba acomodado en una mullido sofá de cuero, y tomaba un trago de whisky. Sebastian portaba su traje de cazador y llevaba en su dedo anular una argolla de oro blanco, que a los ojos de Valentine no paso desapercibida. Se encontraba tan ocupado en sus planes mundanos que la rebeldía y hormonas de Johnathan eran su menor problema. Sin embargo había descubierto la atracción que el chico demonio sentía por su otra hija. Las miradas penetrantes, su mirada se había vuelto la sombra de Clary, la sonrisa y el brillo en sus ojos negros lo delataban.

-Como van las cosas con tu hermana? He visto que eres muy..., protector con ella-

Sebastian había notado que su padre lo había descubierto, ello no le preocupaba, se encontró en una postura de ventaja y explico las condiciones de su apoyo y permanencia con el -Deseo tener poder sobre de ella, y que ella este sometida a mi siempre, pero tambien deseo que quiera estar conmigo, voluntariamente. Y como no me gusta dejar cosas al azar, deseo que nos cases padre, mañana.-

Valentine solto su vaso y este se estrello en el suelo arrojando su contenido al costoso tapete, lo miro con los ojos abiertos a decir basta, . -¡Eso es imposible!, vosotros comparteis la misma sangre.-

Sebastian no se inmuto.

-Si a ti no te importo experimentar con nuestra sangre, no veo el conflicto moral, tómalo como un experimento mas, uno que sin duda te hará mas poderoso, no aceptare un no por respuesta, y si me lo niegas, me la llevare y Jocelyn no te lo perdonara, si Clary esta sometida a mi, y tu y yo tenemos una relación cordial, es mas probable que Jocelyn te acepte.-

Valentine lo observo con ojos de halcón. Analizo sus posibilidades y acepto que perdió, Johnathan era parte demonio, nada lo detendria, y en realidad no tenia empatia por Clary, no le perturbaba en lo mas mínimo su destino.

-Esta bien. Mañana nose como la convencerás de que sea tan pronto, los preparativos...algún día sabrá la verdad.-

-Y cuando ese día llegue, yo lo enfrentare, pero no sera hoy, no sera hoy. No tendremos invitados, no será una recepción lujosa, viviremos aparte claro esta, he encontrado el sitio perfecto, después de todo, yo siempre he sido mas de apartamentos que de Villas, será a las 12 en la Basilica de San Pietro in Vincoli.-

-¿La que alberga las cadenas de San Pedro?, que apropiado...después de todo parece que esa es la intención del matrimonio.-

Sebastian ignoro la ironia, -Sera en el altar mayor, frente a ellas, será junto a las penumbras del mausoleo y los frescos con curiosas representaciones de esqueletos.-

-No cabe duda de tu buen gusto, Clary estará encantada.-

-Te garantizo que estará conforme.-

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.- RESPONDIENDO REVIEWS .-.-.-.-.-.-.-__.-.-.-.-.-.-.- _

berex14 siiii rapidísimo, que este chico tiene urgencia hahahaha, oh me has dado la idea de hacer este fic M

Cels3201 A mi también me encanta esta pareja, me agrada que estes intrigada, ese es el fin hahahaha, besos!

SH1CARA Muchas gracias! Es muy alentador y lindo ser reconocido, un beso!


	8. Chapter 8

MINI CAPITULO 8

.

.

Fue al día siguiente, que la pereza parecía no abandonar el cuerpo de Clary, esta se encontraba sin fuerzas para incorporarse, completamente imposible levantarse, como el resfriado más cruel sin serlo, y simplemente no lo hizo, volvió a cerrar los ojos., resignada.

Una melodía comenzó a sonar alrededor, y el ambiente se volvió etéreo y sutil. ¿Era un arpa? ¿Una guitarra?, parecía que el tener un amigo músico no le había hecho cultura al respecto, pero la melodía era lenta y comenzaba con pequeños sonidos, una voz se abrió paso, _esa voz._

_Acaso alguien ha sabido interpretarte  
>En los momentos en que estabas confundida<br>Cuando decías que todos estaban locos  
>¿Quién te ha sabido comprender a ti mi niña?<em>

_Acaso alguien ha sabido a ti animarte  
>Como hago yo cuando tú tienes mal de amores<br>Cuando otro amor te rompe los esquemas  
>¿Quién está ahí para curarte en las penas?<br>_  
><em>Acaso alguien ha sabido a ti escucharte<br>Como te escucho yo cuando lo necesitas  
>Cuando te piensas que ya nadie te quiere<br>¿Quién está ahí para animarte, dime quién?  
><em>  
><em>…Parece que aún no te has enterado<br>Que tú, eres mía  
>Solamente mía<em>

_Como es mío el aire que respiras  
>El agua que tú bebes, el suelo que tú pisas<br>Eres mía, solamente mía  
>Como es mío el dolor que asola mi interior<br>Por no poder tenerte_

_Acaso alguien ha sabido a ti abrazarte  
>Como te abrazo yo cuando lo necesitas<br>Cuando la soledad te hace prisionera  
>Y la tristeza te envenena<em>

_Acaso no lo ves, ¿es que estás ciega?  
>Abre los ojos ya, ¿qué no te enteras?<br>Que tú, eres mía  
>Solamente mía<em>

_Como es mío el aire que respiras  
>El agua que tú bebes, el suelo que tú pisas<br>Eres mía, solamente mía_

_Como es mío el aire que respiras  
>El agua que tú bebes, el suelo que tú pisas<br>Eres mía, solamente mía _

Una mano trazo los contornos de su rostro, Sebastián estaba en su habitación, observándola, la música se había ido. ¿Ella había soñado? Esa había sido la declaración de amor más entregada, hermosa y tétrica que ella hubiese escuchado nunca. Pero sus parpados seguían siendo pesados.

-Clary. Clary. Clary. No sabes cuánto anhelo poder marcarte, poder reclamarte como mía, que las runas que compartamos le griten al mundo, submundos, clave, y mundanos que ya nada nunca podrá separarnos.-

Algo dentro de ella se sobresaltó un poco. -¿Marcarme? ¿Por qué diablos no puedo despertar? Tenemos que aclarar un par de puntos.-

O es que, estaba despierta, brutalmente adormilada, semi consiente, como cuando estas demasiado alcoholizado y tu realidad se vuelve sureal y tu dejas de ser el protagonista.

Cerro los ojos, los abrió en seguida, sintió la briza pasar fríamente por su nuca y lo que contemplo al abrir los ojos fue su reflejo en un enorme espejo, estaba vestida de novia, el vestido era de seda blanca, tenía un ligero escote recatado, lo sostenían tirantes delgadísimos, estaba muy ceñido a su cuerpo, le sería difícil caminar. Al llegar a las rodillas se abría, cual cola de sirena. Su cabello estaba libre, alisado a medias con bucles al final, el maquillaje en los ojos era fuerte, de su coronilla se desprendía un pequeño velo etéreo. Tocaron a su puerta.

-Clary. Vamonos.- Era Valentine.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.- RESPONDIENDO REVIEWS .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lo se, lo se, ha sido muuuuy corto, os lo compensare pronto, lo juro.

A ver chicos aquí, una votación u opinión de vuestra parte, debería hacer este fic un fic M? Que os parecería? Letra del grupo Morgana. Eres Mia. No copyright intended ya sabeis.

SH1CARA: Muxhas gracias! Intento proyectar mi visión del personaje, me encanta que te guste.

Cels3201: Gracias Mil! Se que no he respondido muchas dudas con este cap pero prometo actualizar pronto!

berex14: Oh muchas gracias! Me has puesto a pensar! Será un super cap el de la boda.

NickyHaunter: Me encanta que te encante! Para eso fue escrito! Espero que siga cumpliendo tus expectativas! Jace sorprenderá a todos creo…un beso!

kkkgsdf: Muchas gracias! Que te ha parecido?


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO 9

Los dorados cabellos estaban pegados a su piel debido al sudor frío, las marcas en sus muñecas habían casi desaparecido, había sido Valentine quien le había marcado con las runas de sanacion, se encontraba recostado en una cama amplia y confortable, las interminables horas de tortura física y sicológica habían sido suficientes, en su piel estaba escrita una runa en lenguaje escuro, esta sobresalía de su piel como si su carne no hubiere sanado, estába junto a su corazón, su padre tenía la runa gemela. Jace seria suyo, sería su soldado, su apoyo, su acompañante, su guardaespaldas, su hijo mas cercano y amado. Porque a Sebastian ya lo había perdido, sospechaba que la agenda de su hijo demonio en algún punto chocaría con la suya propia. Sin embargo Jace siempre estaría a su lado, entretanto viviera con la runa, que terminaría con la muerte de alguno. Su memoria, era corta y fugaz, sus recuerdos habían sido inducidos con magia negra, muy negra, él vivía ahí con su padre, y su hermana de sangre Clarissa, quien se casaría hoy con el soldado Sebastian.

Al día siguiente, Jace portaba el traje sacerdotal, estaba apoyado contra el piso de la capilla sixtina formando la cruz, recitando y recibiendo los votos del sacerdocio.

En el fondo del salón Valentine lo observaba con orgullo contenido. Todo había pasado de forma tan rápida y fugaz que casi era doloroso, intentar recordar algo mas allá de lo evidente.

Se lavo la cara, contemplo su torso desnudo y bien formado contra el espejo, suspirando con cierto dolor, ya había olvidado como se había hecho el montón de cicatrices que adornaban su cuerpo. Se estaba vistiendo cuando su padre entro, seguido de personal de servicio.

- Arréglate bien Jace, hoy oficiaras, tu primera boda.-

Jace se quedo un poco impávido, pero obedeció a su padre, le ayudaron a vestirse, de alguna forma cuando se miro en el espejo, el Jace sacerdote que debía abrigar su corazón no existía en el, se sentía fuera de lugar e incomodo.

- Yo te guiare hijo mío, no debemos tardar mucho en la ceremonia, me han comunicado que el Santo padre ha muerto, seguramente por su avanzada edad, así que debemos presentarnos a los funerales, el cónclave se reunirá pronto, tú me ayudaras a llegar al máximo puesto de la casa más grande de Roma.

Jace lo observo y asintió, aun no muy seguro de lo que ello implicaría.

x

Por la noche, que era la noche más negra que Clary hubiera visto, era casi media noche, ya estaba subiendo al carruaje estilo medieval negro con los bordes de oro, que la llevaría a encontrarse con su destino, le habían colocado un enorme velo, estaba emocionada por la anticipación de que pronto se casaría, jamás había realmente contemplado ese día, y finalmente había llegado. Le entristecía profundamente que su madre no la acompañara, se froto el anillo de compromiso con nerviosismo, su padre frente a ella, jamas se digno a mirarla, sin embargo poco a poco ese sentir fue desapareciendo.

La noche no tenía estrellas, cuando llego a la Basilica de San Pietro in Vincoli , vio a Sebastian de pie en el altar mayor vestido de negro, con el uniforme de cazador de sombras más elaborado y hermoso que ella alguna vez hubiera contemplado, su corazón comenzó a galopar en su pecho cual loco desbocado, y ella no pudo evitar sonreír, a pesar de las cadenas tras su amado, a pesar de los frescos de muerte y el ambiente tétrico y la noche le pareció la mas hermosa de su vida, comenzó a sonar un canto acompañado de instrumentos de viento que reconoció como **_"El cantar de los cantares" _**y ella comenzó a avanzar hacia Sebastián,

**_¡Oh, si él me besara con besos de su boca! _**

**_Porque mejores son tus amores que el vino. _**

El piso por el que caminaba estaba lleno de pétalos blancos, Valentine caminaba a su lado, vestido con su traje rojo, la sostenía con firmeza, sin embargo Clary no vio felicidad en sus ojos,

**_El rey me ha metido en sus cámaras; _****  
><strong>**_Nos gozaremos y alegraremos en ti; _****  
><strong>**_Nos acordaremos de tus amores más que del vino; _**

y eso la confundía. Pero nada en su vida, se había sentido tan correcto. Sebastian tenía el rostro hecho felicidad, su gesto era tan suave que se veía incluso un poco mas joven, llevo de vida.

**_Hermosas son tus mejillas entre los pendientes, _****  
><strong>**_Tu cuello entre los collares. _**

Tras el se encontraba un sacerdote, la oscuridad del lugar no le permitía a Clary observar su rostro, estaba apartado de donde se encontraba Sebastian, ella finalmente llego y quedo frente a frente a Sebastian.

**_Mi amado es para mí un manojito de mirra, _****  
><strong>**_Que reposa entre mis pechos. _****  
><strong>**_Racimo de flores de alheña en las viñas de En-gadi _****  
><strong>**_Es para mí mi amado. _**

- Nos hemos reunido aquí, para celebrar la sagrada Unión de Sebastian Johnathan Verlac Morguenstern y Clarissa Morguenstern Fairchild-

La voz del sacerdote destello en Clary como un lucero, y volvió el rostro para observarlo, sin embargo la oscuridad no se lo permitía, Sebastian le dio un leve tirón para que volviese a el, por otro lado Jace no podía ver el rostro de Clary a través del velo, y algo en su interior acumulaba furia y enorme tristeza pero no podía explicarse, ni desobedecer a su padre. Navegaba entre las olas de lo que ocurría lo mejor que podía.

Cada palabra pronunciada le resultaba como lodo en los labios, los minutos transcurrían cual tortura en penitencia, cuando llego el momento de los votos.

_**Clary:**__ Por las noches busqué en mi lecho al que ama mi alma; _

_Hallé luego al que ama mi alma; _

_Lo así, y no lo dejé, _

_Hasta que lo metí en casa de mi madre, _

_Y en la cámara de la que me dio a luz._

_Mi amado es blanco _

_Su cabeza como oro finísimo; _

_Sus cabellos negros como el cuervo. _

_Sus ojos, como palomas junto a los arroyos de las aguas, _

_Que se lavan con leche, y a la perfección colocados. _

_Sus labios, como lirios que destilan mirra fragante. _

_Sus manos, como anillos de oro engastados de jacintos; _

_Su cuerpo, como claro marfil cubierto de zafiros. _

_Sus piernas, como columnas de mármol fundadas sobre basas de oro fino; _

_Su paladar, dulcísimo, y todo él codiciable. _

_Tal es mi amado, tal es mi amigo,_

_**Sebastian:**__ He aquí que tú eres hermosa, amiga mía; he aquí que tú eres hermosa; _

_Tus labios como hilo de grana, _

_Y tu habla hermosa; Tu cuello, como la torre de David, edificada para armería; _

_Mil escudos están colgados en ella, _

_Todos escudos de valientes. _

_Prendiste mi corazón, hermana, esposa mía; _

_Has apresado mi corazón con uno de tus ojos, _

_Con una gargantilla de tu cuello. _

_Como panal de miel destilan tus labios, oh esposa; _

_Miel y leche hay debajo de tu lengua; _

_Y el olor de tus vestidos como el olor del Líbano. _

_Huerto cerrado eres, hermana mía, esposa mía; _

_Fuente cerrada, fuente sellada. _

_Abreme, hermana mía, amiga mía, paloma mía, perfecta mía,_

_**Juntos:**__ Ponme como un sello sobre tu corazón, como una marca sobre tu brazo; _

_Porque fuerte es como la muerte el amor; _

_Duros como el Seol los celos; _

_Sus brasas, brasas de fuego, fuerte llama. _

_Las muchas aguas no podrán apagar el amor, _

_Ni lo ahogarán los ríos._

Jace entonces proclamo - Puedes besar a la novia- las palabras le habían sabido a vinagre, sus labios se había quedado cenizos y un muertos.

Y frente a el Sabastian levanto el velo de Clary y ambos caballeros pudieron contemplar el rojo fuego de su cabello, la intensidad de sus ojos, el carmín de sus labios y el beso que el novio acababa de darle sellando la boda.

Por alguna razón, Jace sintió que desfallecería, Valentine lo sostuvo y hablo en tono solemne:

_**- Que lo que Dios ha unido, no lo separe el hombre.-**_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.- RESPONDIENDO REVIEWS .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **_

_NickyHaunter Gracias x tu voto! El M en el siguiente,Oh pobre Jace me da penita_

_ berex14 Que maravilloso que te gustara la cancion, es romanticismo llegador sin duda, me hace suspirar!_

kkkgsdf Que bueno que te gusto la cancion, al escucharla me parecio idonea

Guest Gracias x tu voto! M sutil en el siguiente chap!


	10. Chapter 10

Sebastian enterró las llamas de sus manos en los brazos suaves de Clary, atrayéndola hacia el, devorándola, con su presencia y su toque, fue mucho lo que tuvo que controlarse para no profundizar el beso y tomar a su esposa.

Una vez separados, un muy incomodo Valentine, dejó al Sacerdote sobre el muro del lugar donde antes lo sostuvo y tomo la estela de Sebastian, este se la ofrecio con la mano y cuando Valentine la tomo, el chico Morguenstern comenzó a desabotonar su traje, hasta que abrió por completo su chaqueta y pudo mostrar su pecho para que su padre marcara las runas del matrimonio, la estela avanzo quemando la piel blanca de Sebastian cual bailarina de ballet interpretando la mas dulce melodía, Clary observo casi embelesada el andar de la estela a través de su pecho y sus brazos, cuando llego su turno, Sebastian le pidió a su padre que no lo hiciera, que le permitiera a el mismo hacerlo en su momento, Valentine lo observo con sorpresa.

- Espero que te presentes a la brevedad conmigo ... para lo que necesito hacer me hará falta todo el apoyo necesario-

Sebastian asintió, sabia que Valentine le cobraría muy caro el haberle permitido llevar acabo sus planes con su hermana, no le importaba realmente el precio a pagar, por tenerla para si lo haría todo, rompería todas las barreras y utilizaría todos los candados.

- Nos vamos.-

- ¿A donde irán?

- Permaneceremos en Roma, me presentare contigo en dos días

Valentine lo miro y asintió, se dirigió a Clary y le dio la bendición. "Dio benedica voi e mia figlia sempre aconpañe"

Clary asintió y tomo la mano de Sebastian, quien ya se había abotonado y no volteo a mirar a Jace ni a Valentine, la tomo de la mano y la guió hacia afuera, hacia un auto negro.

Clary sentia la emoción palpitar en ella latente, volteo a mirar a Sebastian y este le sonrió con complicidad, - ¡Al fin libres, al fin solos! Para amarnos...por toda la eternidad.- le dijo el

- A donde vemos?

- Al hotel Palazzo Manfredi, me dijeron era el mejor, y nos merecemos lo mejor.

Clary se sonrojo, no se había puesto realmente a pensar que el siguiente paso en su relación con Sebastian era sumamente intimo. Todo había sido tan rápido...

El trayecto fue para Clary como andar entre nubes, Sebastian la abrazo contra su cuerpo, su aroma era tan varonil, una mezcla de especias y menta, que la invadía hasta el fondo de su ser, enterrándose en su memoria. Las luces de la ciudad la hacían ver mas bella y excitante, sentía que era la mejor noche de su vida.

Llegaron y Sebastian camino con una soltura y seguridad que se sintió inmediatamente ,as atraída a el, recordó entonces que esa parte de él siempre le había atraído.

- Sebastian Verlac, Suite Colosseum -

Inmediatamente fueron guiados a ella e ingresaron, era amplísima y bellísima, a pesar de ser un hotel, estar ahí, en ese momento con el, la hacia sentir...en casa. El aroma a vainilla que emanaba de las cortinas y los muebles era adorable, así como el ambiente, la vista espectacular, del Coliseo de noche, la hacia sentir dentro de un sueño.

Sebastian entonces desabotono su chaqueta, exponiendo sus pectorales formados cual escultor al mas fino mármol, sus marcas eran muy visibles y lo hacían ver atractivamente peligroso y sexy.

Clary apenada desvío la mirada y se giró intentando distraerse con la exquisita decoración de la suite.

De pronto sintió las manos grandes sobre su cintura, acariciandola, atrayéndola, sintió como el pego su cuerpo al suyo y su aliento en su nuca, y su aroma...ese aroma, sin poder evitarlo ella apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de el, para aspirar mejor su aroma y este solo se inclinó un poco para devorar su boca.

Con maestría, como si fuera un mapa que el ya conocía, bajo el zipper por completo y y con sus palmas bajo el vestido lentamente, tocando su piel a cada centímetro, hasta que este llego a los tobillos de Clary. No quito el velo, ni los zapatos forrados en seda.

La tomo por los hombros y suavemente la recostó sobre la cama. Beso sus labios como si fueran la fuente más exquisita de placer, y desabotono la lencería que ella portaba, Clary sentia las llenas de Sebastian de su piel como fuego que bailaba sobre ella, provocándola, encendiéndo esa corriente eléctrica tan placentera. El tomo la estela.

_-Porque yo soy tu esposo ahora y lo sere siempre, no importa que pase.-_ Y comenzó a quemar su piel con la estela, las runas de pertenencia, las runas de matrimonio, aquellas que eran sellos sobre el corazón ahora el las estaba dibujando en su seno izquierdo, de forma clara y precisa, pero pequeñas solamente si alguien desnudase a Clary podría verlas, sin embargo no marcaba el exterior de su cuerpo. Despues comenzó a besar sus manos, de los nudillos hacia arriba, hasta que llego a las muñecas, y bajo estas, como si fueran las marcas de alguien que deseara quitarse la vida escribió su nombre. Porque ella era suya.

_-Hermana mia, esposa mia, amiga mia.-_ Beso el centro de su pecho y descendió bajo su cintura, hasta que pudo tocar su centro con su lengua, y cual serpiente se introdujo en ella como un huracán, Clary exhalo en sorpresa un grito, y el sujeto sus piernas y las elevo por encima de sus hombros, inmovilizándola, atándola cual constrictora, entrando más profundamente, lamia sin parar como un sediento al encontrar una fuente, Clary no podía ya evitar gemir con fuerza, acariciaba sus cabellos y a veces intentaba separarlo de ella, no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de placer, Sebastian árecia no tener suficiente de su esencia, lamia y en ocasiones succionaba o mordia con suavidad, Clary sintió que perdería la cordura de tanto placer, hasta que algo dentro de ella exploto.

Sebastián se incorporó y la miro con pasión. _–Te veniste, te veniste para mi. Buena chica.- _Introdujo sus dedos en ella y lamio la humedad. Clary gimio de nuevo, completamente extasiada, sentía su cuerpo de goma, débil tras alcanzar tanto placer, Entonces el removio lo que quedaba de sus ropas, y se introdujo en ella con rapidez, provocando que la invasión rompiera la barrera frágil y natural de una virgen, el sintió como conquisto la tierra prometida que se había encontrado cerrada para el, había finalmente abierto el Eden, descendió su mirada a su unión, y se percató de la sangre en su miembro, la sangre que evidenciaba su conquista. Entonces comenzó su ritmo de pasión, la tomo entre sus fuertes brazos y le beso mientras la penetraba con ahinco, Clary a duras penas podía mantener el ritmo del beso debido a las olas de pasión y movimiento que la controlaban, estaba encerrada en los muros de su cuerpo, del cuerpo hecho de mármol y frio, que ahora mismo la estaba quemando. La pasión era abrasadora, podría entregarle su vida a Sebastian, haría y seria lo que el le pidiera, porque ya no existía ninguna duda, ella era suya así como el, era de ella.

La cabecera de la cama comenzó a golpear el muro con la misma desesperación con la que hacían el amor. El había tenido experiencias sexuales previas pero ninguna como esta, sentía arder su sangre, ningún tipo de postura o tiempo junto a ella sería suficiente para saciar las ansias que le provocaba tomarla, la noche transcurrió así varias horas, hasta que decidieron abrazarse y esperar el amanecer abrazados de su desnudez.

Cuando el sol salio esa mañana, toco la melena peliroja de Clary y ella contemplo el amanecer con nuevos ojos, algo en ella se sentía diferente.

Y cruzando la ciudad en el balcón de ala norte del Vaticano, Jace observaba el sol, portaba su traje de sacerdote en negro profundo, abrazándose a si mismo, con profundo vacío en el alma.

.-.-.-.-.-RESPONDIENDO REVIEWS.-.-.-.-.-

NickyHaunter : Muchas Gracias! Ten por seguro q lo hara con su vida

ClarissaMorgenscest-Mischief Gracias linda! Que les ha parecido a tus amigas?

kkkgsdf Siii podre jace! Que bueno q te gusto!

_Nota de la Autora: Si alguien desea Publicar mi historia en su sitio web o Facebook etc, solo pida mi autorización y mencionen mi autoria, me halagaría mucho. Un beso Clasebs! Ademas me tienen que decir que les pareció este cap! Me encanta escucharlos!_


	11. Chapter 11

Vaya que esa noche había sido grandiosa, el había decidido hacerla suya en toda la extensión de la palabra. Ella sentía que el le había invadido hasta el alma, era ella y al mismo tiempo ya no lo era, se sentía completamente distinta.

EL aun dormía...tan plácidamente...así que se levanto y fue hacia el tocador para asearse, abrió las llaves de la regadera y se dio una ducha fría, que le relajara las ideas y el alma que por algún motivo estába inquieta, sentía una opresión en el pecho, algo en ella la alertaba, el sufrimiento de su madre,¿Seguirás buscando a tu madre?, ¿que paso con Jace?, ¿donde esta Jace Clary? ¿ Jamas volverás a ver a tus amigos? era como una voz que le susurraba, pensó que era ella misma, era una voz femenina. La cabeza comenzo a dolerle, se recargo contra los fríos azulejos, sus ojos verdes amenazaban con comenzar a llorar.

Sebastian despertó con brusquedad los susurros de la maldad lo habían alertado, el era mitad demonio, conocía la maldad. Volteo y busco a tientas a Clary y no la encontró. Y por primera vez en su vida, sintió miedo, mucho miedo, se levanto y echo a correr por la suite buscándola, era enorme, casi un apartamento, cuando escucho el sonido de la ducha, entro al baño y la contemplo, noto las gotas caídas delinear su perfecto y pequeño cuerpo desnudo pero su postura se notaba triste. Había algo con ella, alguien, la estaban perturbando.

Sebastian entro en la ducha y la abrazo por la espalda, sosteniendo su peso y cubriendo su cuerpo, proporcionándole soporte y apoyo a su desconocida pena.

- Tranquila Clary, estoy aquí.-

Ella comenzó entonces a olvidar un poco el porque de su pena, y sintió su cuerpo responder a gritos al de el. Lo beso y con ese beso el se rindió a el, quien la tomo por la cintura y elevo lo suficiente para que sus sexos se besaran con profundidad, ambos exhalaron un gemido , el sostenía el peso con facilidad y ella le enredó sus piernas para volver a perderse en esa burbuja de entrega a sus más primitivos sentimientos.

Cuando hubieron saciado un poco las ansias de si mismos, se vistieron y acudieron al restaurante del hotel, la vista al coliseo era impactante e increíble, romántica y poderosa, desayunaron en cómodo silencio, el siempre la tocaba, le rozaba la mano, la rodilla, el cabello, quería siempre tocarla. En su mente y corazón Sebastian Johnathan estaba convencido de que el pertenecía a Clary y viceversa.

- Debo regresar con tu padre, necesita mi ayuda, viviremos cerca del Vaticano, tengo un apartamento en Central Rome Paletta.-

-Bien, necesito ver a mama, me urge y quiero retomar contacto con mis amigos -

Sebastian se tensó enseguida, sus amigos preguntarían por Jace y podrían ser molestos, poco a poco con ayuda de los anillos hada y el la necesidad de su pasado seria menor y se abriría la nueva vida que el le ofrecía sin mirar atrás.

- Me parece bien Clary, pronto estableceremos contacto con ellos lo prometo, y me encargare de que mañana mismo veas a tu madre, el departamento esta amueblado pero quiero que te encargues de decorarlo, ya he contrato personal que estará siempre a tu servicio. -

Ella se sonrojo, - Es un poco intimidante, ¿de donde estas generando el dinero?-

- Mi familia es muy acaudalada. Por favor no te preocupes por eso. ( Ser un chico demonio me mantiene al mando de las actividades ilícitas de Roma y New York, es muy lucrativo)

La tomo de la mano, la beso y dirigió de nuevo a la habitación del hotel.

X

X

X

Valentine observo a Jace, desde lejos podría verse su dolor, decidió programarle varias misas y compromisos eclesiásticos para distraerlo un poco, tal vez el chico angel, encontraría en su apego a Dios, un consuelo para su amor perdido. Sin embargo se le notaba completamente roto, a el mismo le dolía debido a la runa maligna que compartían. Valentine pensó que un soldado roto era mucho más manejable, así que decidió conseguirle algún tipo de distracción, una doncella joven le proporcionaría a Jace lo que le hacia falta, nadie debería enterarse, pero debían cubrirse ciertas necesidades. Y el tenía la idea perfecta, una chica que se pareciera a Clary, y sin saberlo sus deseos serían satisfisos.

X

X

X

El día termino, y con el el término que Sebastian tenía para asistir y cumplir su parte del trato, el papado por Clary.

Y VAlentine lo haría que pagará con creces, que con su apoyo y el de su ejército, gobernarán la religión mundana. Esto Sebastian lo tenía muy presente así como que era Sybill la que perturbó a Clary, esa hada estaba celosa. Y un hada celosa era muy peligrosa...

Clary volteo a contemplar la puesta del sol y el día extinguirse, era sostenida por brazos de mármol, mientras era amada por el, por sexta vez en el día, entregada a las olas furiosas que la azotaban con pasión cada vez que la hacia suya.

.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-RESPONDIENDO REVIEWS .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gracias especiales a NickyHaunger: también me pasa lo mismo con Jace te confieso q no había pensado en pequeños, a Naty Morgenstern: discúlpame linda por la tardanza he tenido mucho trabajo prometo que el próximo CAP será doble, kkkgsdf: creo que CLARY esta muy atraída a el pero los anillos de hada la influencian a que sea mas precipitada en sus decisiones Sebastian y Valentine están haciendo lo imposible por unirlos, a Berex14 muchas gracias linda! ! A Suzzel: jajajaj me encanta que te guste, si actualizare cada semana lamentó el retraso. A Thebostonavenger gracias querido, amo que te guste.


	12. Chapter 12

Jace se encontraba de nuevo en sus aposentos en "Villa Fairchild", estaba cansado, sentía que su padre le había asignado demasiadas tareas eclesiásticas últimamente, y también si la verdad fuera dicha, se sentía cansado y muy muy miserable, tenía una tristeza grabada en el corazón tan grande y tan latente que a veces le costaba trabajo respirar.

Sabía que muy pronto su padre seria papa, el gobernante del vaticano y de la religión mundana más poderosa. Serlo le traería entre otras cosas muchos beneficios económicos, poder…y un ejército.

En ocasiones tenia pesadillas, pesadillas donde estaba casando a su hermana Clarissa, y sentía que el corazón era arrancado de su pecho, cada vez que recordaba un poco, y no podía evitar maldecirse, el no podía ver en su hermana nada mas que eso.

_Quien dijo que el amor  
>bastaba para ser feliz<br>es un idiota porque  
>no te ha conocido a ti<br>no sabe lo que es probarte  
>y después perderte<br>no sabe lo que es  
>imaginarte y no tenerte<br>ves que te estoy amando  
>con la furia de mi vientre<br>y no basta para ti._

Era casi media noche, su puerta se abrió. Su habitación estaba levemente iluminada, solo distinguió una silueta pequeña, su cabello era como llamas, su corazón comenzó a galopar desbocado. ¡Clary!

-Cla…Clary.- Y se acercó a ella, ella detivo sus manos.

-Shhh.- Le dijo.

-¿Dónde esta Sebastian?-

Ella le acaricio el cabello y el no pudo evitar inclinar su rostro para que su rostro tocara su palma, buscando desesperadamente el contacto. Como un sediento al agua, o un adicto a la heroína. Desesperado.

Ella le cerro los parpados con la mano, se acercó y lo beso.

_Quien dijo que el amor  
>bastaba para ser feliz<br>es un imbecil porque  
>no te ha conocido a ti<br>no sabe lo que duelen  
>tus palabras que me cruzan<br>no sabe lo que hiere  
>tu ausencia que me nubla<br>ves que te estoy amando  
>tanto tanto que me asusta<br>y aun asi te vas de mi._

Jace se volvió loco. Profundizo el beso y tomo a la chica de la cintura, la cargo lo suficiente para llevarla a su cama, presiono su cuerpo contra el de ella y desesperado la devoro a besos. Acaricio desde su pantorrilla hasta su rostro perdiéndose en el momento. Casi no se percató cuando la desnudo, pero si estaba muy consiente en el momento en el que la reclamo suya. Ella gimió su nombre y el líbero su semilla en su interior, extasiado. Y a pesar de que se veía, olia y se escuchaba como Clary algo se sentía mal.

Sin embargo aquello era mucho más que fascinante, mucho más que erótico. Era con mucho lo más excitante y espeluznante que había hecho nunca.

Al final cayo rendido y durmió plácidamente, como hacía mucho no le era permitido.

X

El sol brillaba por la mañana, cuando Sebastián llamo a Vladimir, su más cercano general, estaba en la terraza de su habitación, Clary dormía plácida y profundamente.

-Llama a Seelie-

Vladimir desaparecio. Fueron pocos minutos antes de que apareciera la Reina De Las Hadas seguida de Meliorn.

-Mi hermosa, Mia Bella…-

-Querido…-

-El pacto que hicimos fue muy claro. Se que perturbabas a Clary anoche.-

-No se de que hablas.-

-Por supuesto que si lo sabes.-

-¿La amas verdad?-

-Le pertenezco, así como ella a mi.-

-No comprendo.-

- No sabia que fueras tan celosa-

- No son celos, es diversión -

- Diviértete con alguien mas, tendremos problemas si vuelves a perturbarla-

- No te temo, hijo de Valentine.-

- Lo harás, es solo cuestión de tiempo.-

- ¿Podemos olvidar eso? Te he extrañado. - Y se restregó contra su cuerpo de forma sugerente.

Sebastián rodó los ojos. Estaba satisfecho por decirlo así, pero era peligroso rechazar a la reina de las Hadas. Tomo su hermoso cabello en su mano derecha, era rojo, pero no tenía nada similar con Clarissa, sin embargo quiso convencerse de que así era, para que pasar ese rato fuera mas satisfactorio.

x

Clary ya había llegado a su nuevo apartamento, era enorme y elegante. En el había dos personas, Antón y Mikaela, ellos tenían un aura densa y oscura pero eran mas que serviciales con ella, ambos muy parecidos, como hermanos, su cabello era castaño y los ojos casi negros y penetrantes.

Ella quería ver a su madre así que les pidió un catálogo o método en línea para comprar los muebles y la decoración, se consideraba una chica sencilla, no acostumbraba la ostentosidad sin embargo a su padre y a Sebastián les agradaba, compro una sala en escuadra en cuero negro, una alfombra mullida y enorme a juego y sobre ella una mesa de centro de cristal.

En el comedor encontró uno que parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas para pequeñas literalmente parecía de cristal, era de acrílico. Solo 6 sillas, y en forma triangular.

La habitación principal era un reto sin duda, encontró una recamara del siglo XVI, su estructura era metálica, bañada en oro y gariboleada, le parecía encantadora. A su lado escogió un espejo enorme cual fábula de encantamientos su marco era grueso y elegante, se le notaba antiguo y lucia perfecto junto a la cama.

Cuando los muebles fueron colocados, no podía creer que estuviera acondicionando su hogar de casada, y con alguien a quien conoció hacia tan poco y sim embargo, sentía que amaba tanto. Un amor abrumador que no comprendía pero sin embargo la invadía.

x

El desempeño de Jace a la mañana siguiente había sido por demás sobresaliente, el estrés contenido aparentemente fue liberado y se le notaba incluso feliz.

.

.

.

Hey! He extrañado sus reviews clasebs! Os adoro, besines!


End file.
